


we'd be glowing

by driedflowers



Series: hp challenge fics [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedflowers/pseuds/driedflowers
Summary: Tonks is so utterly shocked by who it is that her hair turns bright pink. She hastily undoes the lock and chain, slamming her finger in the process, and then the door is open and there is Fleur.





	we'd be glowing

**Author's Note:**

> title from blame it on the rain by he is we

Tonks is just about to go to bed when she hears a knock at the door. It’s a miracle she hears it, really, because there’s a huge storm tonight, pouring rain and thunder and lightning. Tonks throws on a blanket over her pajamas and approaches the peephole.

Tonks is so utterly shocked by who it is that her hair turns bright pink. She hastily undoes the lock and chain, slamming her finger in the process, and then the door is open and there is Fleur.

Her hair is plastered to her face, and her makeup is running down her cheeks. There’s nothing Tonks can do but drink her in, dripping wet and impossibly beautiful and _here_.

Fleur smiles. “Three years later and I’m finally here!” Her accent has faded to be almost unnoticeable, but her voice is still bright and alive.

Tonks grins back. She wants, more than anything, to take Fleur in her arms and pick up where they left off.

Fleur knows what Tonks wants; she always has. She puts her hand around Tonks’s neck and pulls her in for a kiss.

Tonks kisses her back, for a moment, and then pulls away. “Fleur, I can’t.”

“What, too wet?” Fleur says with a smirk, pressing her body against Tonks and soaking her clothes.

Tonks laughs despite herself, but she has to protest; she could never do this to Bill. She shakes her head.

“You’re married,” she says, hating the flat way it sounds.

Fleur smiles at her, big and bright, and holds up her left hand. Tonks is at a loss until she waggles her ring finger. There’s nothing but a tan line, from where a ring used to be.

Tonks pulls Fleur inside, slamming the door and knocking over an umbrella in the process. She kisses her like she never let herself before, hoping that Fleur can feel that this time isn’t a fling. The intensity breaks, like a storm giving way to drizzle, and Fleur smiles into the kiss.

Tonks does a huge exaggerated wink. “Let’s get you out of these wet clothes.”


End file.
